User blog:Corbierr/My story, Chapter 3
' Here you go guys, the third chapter. Enjoy!' CHAPTER 2 ' ' Chapter 3-'' Instead of a note, I ended up pulling out a small DVD, with the words “'Watch me in private” written in black marker. Swallowing hard, I looked over the silver disk in my hand and, numbly, started to get ready and watch. The storm was still raging outside by this time. I closed the curtains on all the windows and locked the front door. It was the only thing to make me feel safe at all now. Once that was done, I started up the DVD player. First it was all static, but after a few seconds my mother appeared on the screen. I realized with a jolt that she was dressed in the same outfit she was just this morning. That meant this video was taken today. “Mandy,” She said, in her overly-casual tone that worried me every time I heard it. “By the time you’re watching this, I have been taken. That’s right; I’m one of The Missing, or at least I will be shortly.” I paused the video, trying to catch my breath. She knew she was going to go missing? How did that work? Was that even possible? It had to be, if this was really happening. I pressed the play button. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I really am.” Her voice broke, and she took a deep breath that caused the microphone to muffle. It hurt me just to notice her pain- not to mention my own pain at this whole situation. I moved even closer to the screen. “I wish this didn’t need to happen; I would have told everything to you sooner, if I could have.” What did she mean, if she could have? My mother spoke like it was dangerous. But that couldn’t be right. Terces was the safest place in the world. “It breaks my heart to have to do this now. I should have done this before…I…” She sniffed. “I love you and your father, and don’t you ever forget it.” That’s when my mother started to cry. She was still talking, too, but all I heard her do was sob. My heart ached. I knew I was going to start crying, too. I reached out and touched the dusty television screen, as if I was actually getting to touch my mother one last time. “Go,” She said, between sobs. “Find your cousin Warren. He can help.” I had a cousin Warren? “I’ve made a map for you; it should be in your room. You…Y-you should be able to find him that way. Goodbye, Mandy. I’ll miss you…I’ll always miss you…Be strong, my daughter. Be strong…” There was something about hearing her tell me to stay strong while she was in tears that hit me like a punch in the gut and took my breath away. Goodbye? This couldn’t be goodbye! “Mom…Mom, no…” I cried, grabbing both sides of the television and shaking it as if that would help prevent something that had already happened. “Mom!” The video stopped. “''Mom!” ''I wailed, dropping to the cold tile floor in tears. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t be happening. This was a nightmare. That was it. That had to be it. This couldn’t be happening. Not in Terces... I had to wake up from this horrible dream. But how? Noticing the sink, I ran over and turned on the cold water. As it began to fill up, I ran to the freezer and grabbed out a bag of ice, and poured it into the water. I dunked my head in. The cold shocked me and I stumbled back, falling against the wall. I waited for the moment when I was sure to wake up in my bed. Five minutes passed before I accepted that this wasn’t a nightmare. ''Fine, fair enough. I’m sure there’s a simple way to explain all of this, though-and a way to save my mother. ''I refused to just let her get taken away from me like this without doing something about it. I stood up with a sudden resolve. I couldn’t just sit here and cry over her disappearance, not when I could be out saving her instead. My mother had left me that video for a reason. I couldn’t let her down. I would find her and figure out what was going on. Something was wrong, and it was up to me to fix it no matter what. I went upstairs into my own room. It was a small room, with a lamp and an alarm clock, and a window near my perfectly made bed. Everything was neat and orderly and perfect, but now I didn’t care about organization. In fact, it angered me. I made me think of all the wasted moments I spent keeping everything in order, when I could have been with my parents. So I began to mess it up. I searched for anything to help me when I left tonight. Tore it up for everything I thought I might need. A flashlight, a compass, a refillable water bottle, some money and spare clothes- which reminded me to get undressed from my current clothes into something more comfortable and harder to see in the darkness. Something told me a damp and stained white blouse with old capris wouldn’t be helping me too much in the storm. I instead threw on a thick olive green shirt and threw a dark gray hoodie on over that. I wore black sweat pants, which were worn and stretched out from constant use. I put on my big, ugly snow boots, because they were the closest thing to rain boots that I had. I finished by putting my hair into a ponytail, then putting up my hood. I considered applying dark makeup, but it would only get smudged in the rain anyways. I threw the supplies into a duffle bag, tossed it over my shoulder, and grabbed the map that my mother had placed on my bed, before leaving my house. The map was to stay in the bag as well until the rain stopped, and by then I’d be out of my little town and really moving. I didn’t take my bike, for fear that it would be too loud, especially if I went through puddles or had to take a shortcut in the woods. I needed to be quiet and stay hidden on this journey. I didn’t want to get captured too. I didn’t care if it was raining. I didn’t care about the dangers of going out at night, or the possibility of getting taken away just like my mother did. I didn’t even care about the chance that I might never see my small suburban home again, or the people I loved. I was going to find Warren. Get his help, and figure out what was going on. And then find my mother. '''What'd you all think? Any theories or suggestions? COMMENTS PEOPLE. Category:Blog posts